


Moving On

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alien Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara is Emma's daughter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and her mother have a chat about Emma's fear after finding out Regina's pregnant and Emma asks her daughter a favour.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this latest part of the series.

Emma constantly thought about her daughter Kara but as the days passed Kara kept in contact, 1 month away and Kara met up with Emma and Regina to let them know what was happening with her life, she also got to know Regina quite well and liked her a lot.

Emma never realized it till now of course and lately Regina had been grumpy and throwing up, her skin sometimes took on a bright blue glow but then it turned red and that was when she realized what was wrong, she got Regina pregnant.

Regina was giggling in excitement at the realization she came too after doing her research from the information data pads and Seeker Codex’s Emma still had, the thought of living forever with Emma made her beyond happy but Emma was still worried, she had lost her family once before and now her daughter Kara was out there alone somewhere.

Emma went back to the remains of her home world and just stood there in front of the graves of where her wife and daughter were buried when she heard Kara’s voice behind her “Hiding mom?” she asked.

Emma turned to her daughter Kara and she smiled “Oh Kara, it’s good to see you again” she said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

“I heard the news, I got a sister coming soon” Kara said and Emma nodded her head.

“Yeah, Regina’s pregnant” Emma replied and Kara looked to the graves and then back to her Mom “You know mom, I don’t think mother would mind, she’s been gone a long time” she said and Emma nodded.

“I’m scared Kara, I’ve lost everything when your mother and your sister died” Emma whispered and Kara placed a hand on her back “I know mom, but I’m here, and I’ll tell you what mother would tell you if she was here” she looked at her mom with intenseness “Get your head out of your ass” Kara said.

Emma howled in laughter at the memory of how her wife would say that whenever Emma got scared and Kara grinned before turning serious “Mom, it’s time to move on, Regina and the baby need you now more than ever” Emma nodded her head in agreement.

“You’re right Kara” Emma replied before they walked back towards Kara’s ship which looked brand new, Dawn Class star ship which Kara named ‘Dawns Hammer’ Emma and Kara talked and Kara caught her mom up on the last 5 months of her life.

“So, where you going after this?” Emma asked and Kara sighed as she brushed her own blonde hair behind her ears “Well I’m picking up an expedition team to investigate a colony called Primus” Kara answered.

Emma froze in shock, Regina was from Primus and it was the whole reason she was investigating Gold Industries in the first place, Emma secretly downloaded the files on Mr Gold’s hiring of the mercenaries before she destroyed the station but she never gave it to Regina.

Kara looked to her mom confused and Emma sat down and so did Kara as Emma began to explain everything she knew before handing the data pad to the Kara.

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to investigate Primus without Regina finding out” Kara said and Emma nodded her head “I don’t want to get her hopes up but if you investigate on the quiet and if you find something then you can tell her but if not then we can forget it” Emma said and Kara sighed in response.

“Regina’s going to be pissed” Kara whispered to herself before nodding her head “I’ll look in to it” she replied before hugging her mom one more time before heading away.

Kara got back into her ship and Emma went back to hers, they parted the planet and slip spaced away in different directions knowing they would eventually meet again.

Regina was beginning to worry about Emma’s love for her, she had been distant lately and Regina was starting to wonder so she was sat in their shared quarters alone when Emma walked in.

“Regina, can we talk?” she asked and Regina nodded her head in response “Sure Emma” she replied.

Emma sat on the bed and fidgeted nervously before taking a deep breath “I know I’ve been distant lately, and I’m sorry about that” she started softly “It’s just… I’ve had a family before and I lost them, then I find out one of my daughter’s alive, now you’re pregnant… I’m scared” she whispered.

“Scared of what Emma, losing me and Kara?” Regina asked and Emma nodded her head making Regina sigh as she leaned in close and planted a tender kiss on Emma’s lips “Emma, I’m not going anywhere, I’m half Seeker now and I will live for as long as you and Kara do, Kara is going to be ok so there is no need to be worried about her” Regina said and Emma nodded her head knowing Kara could handle herself.

“I love you Regina” Emma whispered and Regina smiled “I love you too Emma” they kissed again and what started off as a kiss turned into another heavy night of love making.

Once they were finished Emma lay in silence thinking about what Kara would find at Primus, worrying how Regina would react if she found out Emma had Kara looking in to Gold Industries interest in Primus.

Gold Industries was working with another company that was interested in Primus… Cadmus Industries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) next part will be Multi-Chapter featuring G!P Emma/Regina and G!P Kara/Alex


End file.
